Siege online
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love in an online game? kxm..oneshot


ONESHOT...MXK...Ty 4 reading...

* * *

><p>Siege Online<p>

"To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world."

He ran after him. He didn't know why but even after being brushed off, he still wanted to know him. For him, it was because he wanted that guy to join his guild. And that left him wondering, being offered by that, from none other than he, one the most popular swordsman in the planet, why that mage just ignored his call. Most people would be begging on their knees to join his guild. After all, The Ensimia is well known as the strongest and sturdiest group ever in history.

Many have tried to defeat it, many have not succeeded.

He just didn't get it. It was the first time that something like that happened.

He was just passing by to go to the Orc Dungeon when he spotted him. He was a mage, and he was wearing a poor man's clothes at the level of a beginner. But that was not the problem, the problem was that the mage was battling a Twin Headed Dragon, by far which he knows is a danger and a threat to someone with a level of 10, not that he was able to see the level of that guy. He just concluded it.

Ragged clothes, wooden wand, and no special buffs. That guy can really be considered a weakling, but that idea was definitely faulty. The evidence? The battle that was happening in his view.

He thought the mage would've died instantly the moment the beast assaulted him, but no, the damage done by the monster was comparable to chicken scratch while the damage done by the mage was a storm for the monster.

After some time, the battle ended, with the mage already healing. The mage started to run away, and before he could think of his actions, he was already behind the mysterious character.

**-LVL 70-**

**-Mage-**

**-Golden Bell-**

He read the information of the mage.

**-SEND GUILD INVITATION?-**

**-ACCEPT-**

He waited.

**-OFFER DECLINED-**

He was surprised but he just brushed it off thinking that it was a bug or an error. He repeated again.

**-SEND GUILD INVITATION?-**

**-ACCEPT-**

Another moment of waiting...

**-OFFER DECLINED-**

He ignored it again, and repeated the same thing, all along with the same reply and now he understood that it was not a bug but rather the mage did decline. But on what grounds? He was inviting him to join the most admired guild in the place and he just denied it, as if it was nothing to consider.

That made him frowned; none has ever taken no notice of this request, a request from the guild master himself.

He shouted him a message. "Hey! Why did you decline?"

The reply was immediate. "Stop following me!"

Another surprise for him... Just who was that guy?

He then noticed the crowd in the nearby area. He cursed. Now a shout was impossible. Letting those greedy people know what he was doing would create great ruckus.

He'll just private message him instead, but before that, he has to add the mage as a buddy.

**-SEND BUDDY INVITATION?-**

**-ACCEPT-**

Waiting...

**-OFFER DECLINED-**

What? He was declined once again. But he repeated sending the mage an invitation for five times before he finally gave up, however, still running after him.

If he wasn't so interested in the mage, he would've just ignored that guy.

"Stop following me! Can't you understand?" the mage suddenly shouted. Good thing, they were no longer in the crowd, they were now in the Heaven's Forest, where not lots of people were gathered.

It was time to take an action. "Why did you decline?"

"I'm not interested. Go bother else..."

"I don't send invitations that easily"

"Go bother else"

Instead of getting annoyed, he was downright amused by the mage's antics.

"Don't you want to join?"

"No"

"Why?"

Some moments passed...

"It would take me too long to tell everything"

"I have time"

...

Then, he was shocked to see the invitation appear...

**-Golden Bell HAS INVITED YOU FOR A CHALLENGE-**

**-DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT?-**

**-ACCEPT-**

The countdown started. 10...and then he noticed the mage suddenly changing his poor clothes to royalty. He wore the same suit as he. This would be fun.

9...Mage Vs. Knight

8...He grinned. He already had a buff from his mage friend, and it added armour to his body.

7...It was unfair, but, he really wanted the mage to join his guild. It was obvious the guy was powerful.

6...If he lost, he will admit defeat.

5...Otherwise, the mage will bow down before him.

4...But no condition were even made.

3...Nah, it looked certainly a fight for freedom, freedom to be left alone.

2...And he would not let him have his freedom.

1...He will join his guild.

-BEGIN-

He was the first to use a skill. _Lightning Bolt._

But his armour blocked most of its damage.

**-LIFE 450-** He could heal that, but there was no point in wasting poison over a challenge.

He attacked with his strongest skill. _Earth Destroyer._

**-Mana 800-**

The mage used _Teleport _to evade the attack, but luckily for the swordsman, _Earth Destroyer _attacks in all direction in a range enough to hit the mage.

The mage replied with a _Frost Bite._

He wasn't able to move for five seconds, letting the mage attack him without mercy.

**-LIFE 320-**

He used _vanguard_ and his armour was added points. He then attacked the mage with _Vengeance Cry._ It threw him some distances from he. Then he used _Magnum Bash..._

**-MANA 630-**

It was a straight attack, but the mage wasn't able to evade.

He knew it damaged him greatly.

The mage teleported again, now, on his back.

**_Earth Spikes._**

The knight flew in the sky and landed with a thump.

**-LIFE 270-**

And the assault continued since he was stunned...All the mage's technique, they all had effects that make the enemy frozen and unable to attack.

**-LIFE 150-**

He wasted no time in counter attacking. _Heaven's Glory. _The skill healed him while it damaged his opponent.

**-LIFE 230-**

**-MANA 600-**

The mage used _Flame Core _while he replied back with _Sea Slide. _Both attacks were rendered useless.

**-MANA 550-**

The mage used _Illusion _and three characters that looked like him appeared. The knight knew there was something going on but the illusions prevented him from doing anything. They didn't damage him, but their defences were great.

Then he saw a flash of yellow on his left...and what he saw gave dread to his body.

_Oblivion. _The mage was casting his strongest skill, a skill that could certainly end his life, but not before he does something about it.

_Angelus. _Angels appeared on his side. They healed him to a great extent. He then used _Vanguard _again.

**-LIFE 400-**

**-MANA 200-**

The mage finished casting the spell and decided to fire. Black howl appeared in the centre of the two fighters, but only the knight was dragged towards the centre of the black howl, all the time making him unable to do anything while damaging him continuously.

**-LIFE 10-**

He thought he was going to lose, until the spell stopped, and he was still alive.

He saw his chance. He decided to strike. _Earth Destroyer._

**_-_MANA 100-**

And the mage fell down...

**-YOU WON-**

**-+100 EXP-**

He won. He couldn't believe it, no, not the fact that he won, but the fact that he almost lost. Lost to someone with a level lower than him... This guy was definitely interesting.

"I won. Now you will join my guild"

But before he could even invite the guy, he unexpectedly vanished. He doubted it was _teleport_, since he didn't see him healing his Mana...then it was...he logged out.

Damn. The mage cheated on him...and then he remembered that before everything happened, he had a quest to do in the Orc's Dungeon, but oh well, he'll call it a day.

He logged out.

He messed up his auburn hair with his bare hand. Then looking back at the shutting down computer in his front, he can't help but smile...smile at the things that happened today.

"KANATA! WHY DON'T YOU START COOKING NOW INSTEAD OF PLAYING THAT IDIOTIC GAME?"

His father's voice really annoys him. It was worse than a chicken's squack.

"YEAH! YEAH! WHATEVER"

He stood up before stretching his aching muscles. He then went out from his room.

Siege Online- the game that interested tons of kids in the town including him. At first, he didn't think he'd fall in love in this kind of game, an online game. He had always assumed that online games were boring and ridiculous. Levelling up their characters, fighting unending monsters, really? There was no point in there. It had basically no story.

When he'd first heard it at school, he couldn't help himself but gawked at his classmates' idiocy. Heck, even his best friend Santa seemed to forget about Tofu man because of that game. Hence of that, he got curious, he had a brand new computer after all, why not use it?

_Once upon a time, there was a (a/n: this will be a new story of mine, no longer an online game, thus, any summary will not be shown :D. Sorry for the interruption)_

He got captivated by the story, and by the graphics of the game. He was...he was...short to say...in love.

And then his days of becoming a knight in that crazy world started...

-0-

He got tons of quests inside his mission blog, he got tons of requests from his buddies, he got tons of party requests from his close friends, and he got tons of invitations for a guild war, but none of that mattered to him. He was at the same place as yesterday, the same place he met the peculiar mage. Yes, he was waiting for him, no need to deny it anymore.

He was just interested in him. He denied his invitation of being in his guild, he denied his buddy request, and instead invited him to a friendly fight where he lost and vanished after.

Some minutes passed, and finally he came, but stopped short-way, and just like yesterday, run away. Kanata followed him again. Thus, begun the chase...

"Why are you running away?" Kanata shouted.

"Why are you following me?" The mage asked.

"I'm not inviting you anymore. Just want to talk..."

The mage stopped. Good. Kanata did really want to talk only. If he cannot make the guy his guild mate, then he'd be his friend then.

"What do you want?"

"I told you, I just want to talk..."

"About?"

Silence...

"Why don't you want to join my guild?"

"Is there any point?" His chocolate brown eyes widened for a bit. That was the same thought he had when he had first played the game.

He typed his reply. "Yeah, you could join guild wars, in which if we won, we'll be guaranteed massive experience points, money, items, and popularity. Not just that, we could help each other out. We're teammates after all."

"Guild wars? What's that?" That made his head throw back. This guy didn't know about guild wars. What in the world?

"Do you know what a guild is?"

"No" came his short reply. This guy's weirder than he originally believed.

"But I do hear that from the school, though I can't understand any of it" He continued.

"You're so odd" He looked surprised to what he said, now the mage might hate him and run away again and even if he wanted to take it back, there's nothing he could do.

"Well I'm sorry for being odd, JERK" That made him at ease, however, there's something about that guy's reply that sent butterflies in his stomach, as if it was telling him that he was missing a very significant information.

Shaking his confusing thoughts away, he typed and explained the mage what he didn't understand.

Then, they continued sharing information, well, Kanata continued sharing his information. The guy really didn't know that much about this game, yet he became strong as he was now.

They talked and talked that they didn't notice they were spending their time in each others' presence.

"I need to go now" The mage said.

"Oh, ok. Can I see you here again tomorrow?" Kanata asked hopefully.

Minutes passed and Kanata thought the mage would never reply again. "Sure" and then the guy logged out.

He leaned back on his chair with a big yawn. It seemed night has finally come and he didn't even notice. He liked talking to that guy; it was a very interesting experience. Finally, he could replace Santa. He chuckled at the thought.

But until now, there was something in his stomach that tells him that he was missing something important.

GROWL

And that important thing could wait later...he was hungry.

-0-

"Kanata, where the hell were you?" Kanata ignored his best friend's cries. He was sitting on his chair while looking bored and staring outside the windows. But inside, he was giddy, it was almost time to go home and he cannot wait to talk with him...wait...now that he thought of it, he liked talking to a guy...not that they have already shared knowledge personally, but he can't be a girl. No girls like to play those kinds of games, right?

"Saoinji, Oi? Saoinji!" He stared to the person calling him. It was Nanami. Wait, Nanami, Aya, and Christine liked playing that game didn't they? Then, maybe there was a chance that HE was a GIRL. Still, the possibilities were 50/50.

"KANATA SAOINJI TO EARTH!"

BAM

"Oh, sorry about that Kanata" Christine's voice awoke him from his dream, not kindly, mind you.

"It's alright. What were you saying anyways?" He asked when he was positioned on his chair again.

"Kanata, are you sure you're alright? You've been weird these days" Nozumo asked him. Actually, everyone was asking him silently.

"Wha-what do you mean by that. I was perfectly myself these whole days" He said jokingly, although the worried faces of his close friends didn't vanish.

"You don't attend our daily meetings anymore" Santa said. He was talking about their guild.

"You don't join our parties in hunting huge monsters anymore" Nozumo muttered.

"You're impossible to chat now" Christine uttered.

"You're—" "Ok! Ok! I get it. I was busy" Kanata snapped back.

"Busy from what, Saoinji? The guild members have become restless these days. We need to join a guild war, or we'll be abandoned" Nanami said.

"Yah, the Dark Empire guild is now rising from the ashes" Aya added.

Kanata knew he was at fault. It seemed talking to that person made him forget about his duties, as a guild master, a friend, and a knight. Maybe, even just for a little time he could halt their meetings..Or wait...rather he'll just invite him to join the guild. After all, he has already explained everything to him. Yah, that's a good idea.

"Tomorrow, settle a general meeting in the Lost Temple, we'll be having our next war" Kanata said making his friends smile at him.

-0-

It has been weeks since they started chatting. Their chats turning to a point where they almost revealed themselves...and now, Kanata has decided to ask him that question again, and hopefully, this time, he'll agree.

"Hey.." he started.

"What's up?"

"If you don't mind me asking..."

...

"Can I invite you again?" his heart beating wildly inside his ribcage.

"..."

"Well?" he asked.

"Em really sorry, but I still want to move alone" It shattered him, and a painful expression crept out on his face.

"It's alright. We're still friends right?"

"Of course, silly" there it is again, the butterflies in his stomach. These have become worse the more he talked to this guy, although he still didn't know whether he liked this feeling or not.

-0-

They won again. The Dark Empire was powerful, but with their strategy, the Ensimia defeated the enemies. Many of them were killed, but it was worth it. The prizes give to them were more than enough to satisfy their cravings, once again, the Ensimia raised its fame.

"Yay! We won again"

"Dark Empire my foot! They do not stand a chance against the power of Ensimia!"

"Indeed! Together, we shall rise to the sky of Utopia and conquer them all!"

Kanata watched his friends cheer in his front silently. He was happy they won, his guild, his mates, they won, yes, but there was an empty feeling on his chest that won't disappear. He ignored it, but later on, it caught up to him.

He sought for what might be the reason, for what might be the cause why he was in pain. This pain that he couldn't understand... He wanted to tell it to his friends, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Never in his life had he asked for a help, anyways. He'll just figure this out on his own, just like he always did.

"Oh, are you alright Kanata?"

He sighed before replying. "The might of the Ensimia shall forever stand against its enemies!"

All of them laughed, except Kanata, he was, outside, but inside, he was trembling.

-0-

"_You are such a jerk, you know"_

"_Of course, don't be silly"_

"_Well, I'm sorry for being so weird"_

"_You're more childish than me, moron"_

"_Getting famous is not what I want; it's playing this game that makes me alive"_

"_Hey, can we play tag?"_

"_You can't stop a person from pitying you. To be honest, I do sympathize about your loss of mother, but that doesn't matter. What matters is how I help you, not stare at you with sad eyes"_

"_You have fans? You must be famous! Yah know, be glad you have people who cares for you, others will do everything to be on your shoes, right now"_

"_You? Handsome? Haha..I didn't believe you the first time you said you were famous, and you expect me to believe this! Haha."_

"_Aren't you sleepy yet, we have been talking for the past 100 hours. I still need to rest you know. School is tough" _

"_Hm, well goodbye for now, we'll still each other tomorrow, ok?"_

"_Take care, friend" _

Kanata has realized what he wanted, no, what he needed. All this time, he didn't pay attention to it, but now, as he reminisced, he can understand it. He wanted to see that guy in person. He wanted to talk to him in person. He wanted to have real laughs with him or her, he still didn't know. Actually, he was afraid to know.

Yet, he still wanted to know who was he; this person he has been accommodated for a long time now. He needed to know, and then, erase his fear, once and for all. It will be a sacrifice, but at least he'll feel at peace when things end.

"So, we have been friends for a long time now, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, you wouldn't mind me, if I ask where you live." He waited for a curse, or anything negative.

"Heomachi" His world stopped spinning.

...

...

...

"Hey, you alright? You're not replying!"

...

"I live there, too"

...

...

...

"Oh"

...

"Can we meet?" Although he's not talking, he could still feel his breath running short.

"Are you sure you're not a serial killer?"

His worries, his thumping heart, all of them disappeared instantly. It was as if this person knew the right button to make him smile; to make his day.

"No, I am the infamous Jack the Ripper"

"WHAT! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU...I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD. BYE"

**Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock**

He/she logged out. But wait, they haven't talked about where and when...

**TINGINININGING DINGDONG**

His eyes immediately fell on the object lying on his bed. It was his cell phone.

Jumping to the bed, his whole body shaking, he picked it up and opened it.

**-1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE-**

**-GOLDEN BELL-**

**-READ-**

-Hey, ahahaha, sorry about that. Umm, do you know where Luna Parfait is? Yah, that lovely ice cream shop in the town? Meet me there, at Sunday, 4', bye bye^^

Slowly, his lips turned into a smile.

"WOHOOOOOOOO" "KANATA SHUT UP"

-0-

Finally, they were going to meet up. She was going to see him, the person she has fallen in love with. She knew it was ridiculous, falling in love in an online game, especially not knowing who the other person was, but she did, anyways.

She was glad she bought that game. It was the talk of the town after all. Besides, her two best friends were playing it too.

She became addicted to it after playing for one day. It was awesome, even though she didn't understand the whole schematics of the game; she still continuously played it, until she reached a level of 70. Good thing her best friends were there. They were the one who bought her items and armours.

In fact, they wanted her to join their guild, said it was a very strong guild. However, not knowing what the hell it was, she decided to decline.

She played and played, killed every monster, getting stronger as she gets stronger.

Then one day, she met him, the most stubborn mule in the game. He constantly pestered her, until she gave in. He wanted her to join his guild, but she declined again. He explained it to her, but she still didn't give in. She didn't want to be a burden, is all. Her companions might bully her after all.

But she agreed to meet with him, and they just chatted and chatted. Until she realized she has fallen in love with this unknown person...hard.

The game she was playing no longer mattered to her.

One day, they exchanged their cell phone numbers, but she gave a condition that they will only text each other if one of them decided to end playing the game. He was adamant to give in first, but after some convincing, he agreed.

One time, he asked for her name, she replied with a big NO. She didn't want to, what if this person was dangerous, yes, her heart told her that she trusted him, but it was for safety precautions. She was living alone, after all.

Then days passed, and the urge to know him grew larger and larger, until she couldn't take it anymore. Making up her mind, she said to herself that she would ask who he is, and she'll tell who she is. If he didn't like her, then it's fine. She just needed to know his real identity, just to end this heavy feeling in her heart.

She logged in, ready to tell him what she planned to say, until he was the one who initiated a topic first.

"So, we have been friends for a long time now, right?" Where was he going with this, she wondered silently.

"Yeah?"

"So, you wouldn't mind me, if I ask where you live." Her world stopped spinning, but she decided to end this once and for all. With full courage, she replied.

"Heomachi"

...

...

...

"Hey, you alright? You're not replying!" She became frantic. She thought this guy was a lie after all, and her heart was ready to be crushed when...

...

"I live there, too" Once again, her world stopped spinning.

...

...

...

"Oh" was the only thing she could say.

...

"Can we meet?" She screamed in her head YES...but she just gave him a subtle one.

"Are you sure you're not a serial killer?"

"No, I am the infamous Jack the Ripper" That made her laugh...and then she grasped the situation. Panicking, she replied...

"WHAT! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU...I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD. BYE"

She logged out that fast, her heart was thumping loudly. Her face was quite flushed. _What a stupid thing to do, Miyu..._

Then, a smile emerged from her face...and she remembered they haven't talked about when and where they were going to meet.

-0-

She was 15 minutes early. She knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help it; she wanted to be the first one to be there, you know, just to ready, in case the guy was a killer.

She shook her head. "Stop thinking about that Miyu"

...

She looked at her cell phone's time, five minutes before 4; anxiety shaking her bones. She suddenly stood up and went straight to the bathroom the moment an auburn haired lad entered the restaurant.

_Relax Kanata, you can do it. I'm sure she will be here. She's not lying to you. You can trust her._

He chose a seat near the window, that way; he would be able to see the people outside and inside the place.

He looked at his wristwatch, it said one minute before the right time. He could feel his knees shaking under the table while his hands sweating.

Miyu went out, now, with a little bit courage. _Go_. She went back to her seat. Staring up ahead, she met a boy at her age. He had chocolate eyes, auburn hair, and a handsome face. Miyu knew him, the Kanata Saoinji, the most popular boy in her school.

_Wonder what's he doing here...didn't know he was the ice cream type._

She didn't hate him; she just didn't care about him. She was a year lower than him, the reason was her stopping a year of study.

He was friends with her best friends, she noted dully.

_Falling in love with this guy, would be the most crucial thing to ever happen in one's girl life" _

She then chuckled, looking outside, while the boy looked at her.

Kanata, looked again at his wristwatch, it was time. He texted her...

Miyu's phone vibrated, she carefully took it out from her handbag.

**-1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE-**

**-KNIGHT-IN-SHINING-ARMOUR-**

**-Hey, where are you?"**

She replied...

Kanata immediately looked on his cell phone.

**-1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE-**

**-GOLDEN BELL-**

**-Already here, where are you?-**

Kanata raised his head, surveyed the whole room. There were dozens of teens here, heck, some of them looking and ogling at him already. He wished she was not one of them, well if she was a she.

Miyu received another message.

**-Already here...where are you exactly?-**

She stifled a giggle. It seemed that this guy was quite desperate to know her. It warmed her.

**-Don't you think it would be so gentleman of you to tell first, where you are?-**

Kanata smirked at his phone. She's a girl, he finally concluded and it gave him great pleasure.

**-I'm the handsome lad sitting beside the window; I have a blond girl opposite to me-**

Her eyes couldn't believe what she just read. It...It was...him...She slowly raised her head to see his face. Kanata Saoinji, he was looking around the room. It was really him, it was him all along. Her world shattered into pieces.

She just fell in love with the most popular boy in school...and it was obvious, he would never love her back...she was so stupid.

Tears began falling on her table.

She was so stupid..._I'm one handsome lad, you know._

She should have never let him in; in her life..._I just want to chat._

She should have not listened to her heart..._Can I meet you?_

She was so stupid...stupid heart for falling for someone you don't know...stupid heart for falling for the wrong person...stupid heart for being so stupid...stupid...

She made her decision. It would hurt her, but it would be for the best.

She stood up, gathered her belongings and left. _I love you Kanata Saoinji...farewell._

He looked at the blond girl. _Why the heck she was crying? She's so odd.._Something triggered in his memory, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked back at his cell phone, still no reply.

**-Hey, where are you?-**

Nothing...He texted her, again and again, still nothing.

His heart began to squeeze. He could already feel it, but he didn't want to believe it.

_Please, please, reply, please_

But nothing came...

He went home, with a blank expression on his face.

-0-

One month passed...

"Kanata...what has happened to him" Christine asked her friends.

They all shook their heads. They just stared at him helplessly.

-0-

Kanata was walking in the empty hallways of his school. He didn't want to go home yet, he can't. After that night, he hoped there was something that happened that made her unable to go.

He had always logged in, but she was nowhere to be found.

He had texted her, she had not reply anymore.

_Why? What happened? Please tell me..." _He leaned on the glass, watching the sun slowly fade away behind the clouds.

"Really Miyu, cheer up!" He turned towards the source of the voice..._no, voices_...

"Yah, it's been a month already. Why can't you tell us what happened?" It was Aya, Kanata realized; he leaned towards the wall, and slowly peeked in the classroom.

Nanami, Aya, and it was the blond girl in the restaurant.

"I'm fine guys" the blond replied.

Nanami frowned. Kanata never knew those two had another friend.

"Fine? Miyu, you ate less, you looked much paler now, and more importantly, you're not playing Siege anymore"

Kanata's eyes widened.

"Yah Miyu, you not playing online means something is certainly going on. Please tell us, Miyu. We're your best friends, aren't we?" The two girls nodded.

The said girl, Miyu bit her lip. "I'm really sorry guys, don't worry, I'll be fine after some time. I just need to recover"

...

"Ah, you can use my mage Aya. I don't need it anymore"

Both girls gasped in horror.

Kanata decided to go. It was her, she was in the restaurant, she was playing Siege, she was using mage, something like that is not a coincidence. But why? Why did she left? As long as he can remember, he said nothing to make her leave. Why?

For now, he needed to clear his head. Finding the girl, it confused him more.

-0-

The next morning...

Miyu liked sitting under the tree. The shadows of the leaves cover the sun, while the fresh wind could pass freely... It was so relaxing.

She was slowly recovering. Good thing she has changed her number; she has also stopped playing that game, the one that reminded her of him.

She unconsciously clutched the grass under her. _Forget about it...you made the right decision._

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a low thump coming at her. She opened her eyes, and saw a soccer ball dribbling to a stop, in front of her. She picked it up, unsure of what to do until she heard a voice calling at her.

"Hey" she looked up then her eyes widened in surprise. It was him.

"Oh, is this yours?" she asked politely, a little bit unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Well, that should be obvious considering I am wearing a soccer uniform" Kanata replied, haughtiness surrounding his voice.

Miyu's eyes suddenly blazed with fire. "Then why don't you get it?" She threw it further away, and then she crossed her arms over her chest.

He suddenly smirked at her which infuriated her more. "What's your name?"

That surprised her..."Um, if you're not blind, the ball is far away from here...see" she pointed to the ball many metres away.

The smirk didn't disappear; instead he leaned down, which made her turn red. "Wha-what are you doing?"

He stopped a few inches before her face. He didn't know whatever the hell her reason for leaving him was, but now that he found her, he won't be letting her go, ever again.

"This is for the compensation to the days you left me" she looked at him confused, but he just smiled at her, and finally, he captured her lips with his.

She was so shocked she became frozen.

-0-

"This-"

"is-"

"odd-"

"yeah-"

...

End-

* * *

><p>randr...^^...woosh..that was tiring...<p> 


End file.
